<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virtue and Vice by fleeting_fantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684432">Virtue and Vice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy'>fleeting_fantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Claws, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demon True Forms, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Eating out, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Oral, Gentle Sex, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, Library Sex, Light Bondage, Marking, Masochism, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spanking, Sweet Talking, Tearing clothes, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being one of two exchange students from the human realm (and the only one without significant powers of any sort), you knew you had to keep your grades high. As midterms began to roll around, you found yourself stuck in the empty library late into the night, until Lucifer decided to pay you a visit, noticing you weren't in your room. He offered to help you study, though his patience only runs so deep...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1355</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virtue and Vice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ace_closed+%28twitter%29">@ace_closed (twitter)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A soft exhale escapes your lips as you lift your head from the mountainous piles of textbooks, taking a moment to stretch your limbs, feeling several joints pop and you heave a sigh of relief as your arms flop back down to your lap. You had been stuck in your sad corner in the deeper parts of the expansive library for nearly the entire day now— students once passed by you with some frequency, but as the night drew closer and you barely made a dent in the piles of work and studying you had to do, there was a significant lack of life around you. Even Mammon, who was sitting next to you, boredly playing on his phone as you commanded he stayed like a dog, managed to slip away for the night while your head was buried in a book. It was somewhat of a surprise to see the library this deserted, considering midterm exams were nearing and the ridiculous amount of work your demonic professors had suddenly shoved onto you and your classmates to discourage foolish behavior. Several faces— mostly the eccentric brothers you had grown accustomed to, willingly or not, appeared in your head. They may be members of the student council, but you wonder if they took their work seriously. On the other hand… a face, too provoking to indulge, flickered in your head and you felt some warmth rise to your cheeks, though you quickly shoved it away and focused on the disastrous scene in front of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>not even close to being done…” You muttered, head throbbing slightly from all of the concentration you had been putting into your work. You decided now would be a good time for a break— words began to meld together on the pages of the textbook, and your own handwriting grew sloppy. “I’m sure Solomon is having an easier time than me, being the powerful magic user he is…” A tint of envy laced your tone as you spoke to yourself, needing to break the monotony of silence. “But I have been working hard, so I should be fine taking a five minute break.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled out your phone— something that Lucifer had given you on your first day in the Devildom, deciding to check your notifications, since you had neglected to check them throughout the day. Swiping it open, it seems that you missed several texts from a few people and you quickly scroll through them, not noting anything of importance. Truthfully, you had hoped someone would come save you from this boredom… though it’s something you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> yourself. Resting your cheek on the palm of your hand, you began to mindlessly scroll through Devilgram, biting the inside of your cheek as your thumb paused on one of Lucifer’s photos. You pressed your lips together to stop a smile from crawling onto your face as you stared at it, your face growing slightly warm as you simply took in the frankly majestic form he took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here at this hour? I was doing some last minute rounds around the academy and realized you weren’t in your room, so I went searching for you. It’s late, much later than any human should be awake until.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden sound of the one man you didn’t want to hear apparated next to your ear as if karma was mocking you, causing you to yelp in surprise and fumble with your phone, dropping it on your lap as you straightened your posture and making sure it was turned off before looking up to see an amused Lucifer staring down at you, his arms crossed loosely against his chest. “A-Aha… hello Lucifer, I was… studying for midterms. I was just in the middle of taking a break.” You explained, feeling your heart pound rapidly against your chest, hoping he didn’t somehow hear it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t as if the two of you didn’t share some… more intimate moments with each other, quite the opposite actually, especially during those special times when you caught him alone after one of the many dance battles you were tasked with. However, your relationship with him was still something you were a bit unsure of, considering you two had not made a pact, but shared those tender moments. If he somehow was unaware of your feelings for him, you could argue that he was more clueless than Mammon at times… though the thought of Lucifer teasing you was embarrassing at the very least— you might actually die on the spot if he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer only smiled at you, not giving anything away as he looked you up and down, as well as the many things on the small table in front of you. “I see… and I assume you’ve only just started? You’ve barely scratched the surface of anything here, if I’m not mistaken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You visibly cringed at his observation and mumbled a soft “no” under your breath, ashamed of having taken so long to go through all of the material. You wondered briefly if you were even cut out for an academy like this— even if it was only a year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? If you needed some assistance in getting through this material, then, you should’ve said something sooner.” Lucifer pulled up a chair and sat down next to you, crossing his legs naturally and resting his hands on his knee. “I’ll be happy to help you, especially since you passing would reflect nicely on Diavolo, while you failing… well let’s not think of that, hm?” He chuckled softly, eyes never leaving yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fidgeted for a moment, wondering if it was truly a good idea to let the eldest brother help you with something like this, when you were well aware of the duties and workload that rested on his shoulders. “I’m sure I can handle it myself, don’t worry—” You had attempted to ward him off, but he simply took a book from your pile and opened it, flipping to the first page of the chapter you still needed to review. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re in any position to refuse my offer.” Lucifer spoke curtly, his voice demanding obedience as he flipped through the contents of the chapter with his gloved fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched, biting the inside of your cheek as he cornered you verbally— he was right, there was really no benefit to you to refuse. You dared to pick up the D.D.D from your lap, attempting to check the time, but it was immediately snatched from your fingers. “H-Hey—!” You exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise as you attempted to reach out for it, only to see Lucifer slip it inside one of the inner pockets of his suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get it back once you’ve completed all of my tasks.” He reassured you, though the smirk that seemed to be permanently stuck to his face told you that he was greatly enjoying seeing you squirm before giving in. “I want your full attention, understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though not too much time has passed compared to the amount of hours you’ve spent in the library, it felt as if it were an eternity with how much content Lucifer had been almost shoving down your throat— though you couldn’t deny it was extremely efficient. Between his lecturing and praising, to the quick questions he would make you answer to test how closely you were paying attention, you almost forgot for a moment that he himself was a student, and not an instructor. In the midst of the private tutoring session you were given by Lucifer, he drew himself closer to you, voice close to your ear and hand brushing up against your thigh, which often caused you to lag for a moment as your body grew hotter and hotter the longer he provoked you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Are you listening to me?” Lucifer’s deep tone rang in your ears as his breath fanned the area, clearly knowing he was much too close for things to be considered platonic at this point— though it didn’t seem like he cared much. No, rather… perhaps this private, yet open setting, alone with the human that always seems to make him act strangely, is the very reason for his boldness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah… I’m sorry, I spaced out a little… maybe I’m tired—” You felt a cold shiver crawl down your spine as you forced yourself to keep eye contact with him, as difficult as it was. You wondered if Lucifer knew exactly what he was doing to you… if he did, he didn’t give anything away, but it was likely. “Uhm…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....” His crimson eyes bore into you, and you shrunk back a little, putting space between the two of you and biting the inside of your cheek as you wondered if you had said something wrong. His brow furrowed—at your reaction?—but he pulled back without a word, gluing his attention to the book currently in his hands: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Classical Literature in the Devildom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fiddled mindlessly with the skirt of your uniform, trying to keep your racing heart and head from doing something unnecessary. Perhaps you really did just need a longer break than what Lucifer was providing for you— to just take some time and clear your head and get back into the groove of things so you can finish studying. Without asking for permission from your tutor, you stood up, and glanced in his direction, though didn’t catch his gaze to your dismay. “I’m… going to walk around for a minute, just stretch my legs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not receiving a reply, you set off on your small expedition around the library, slowly climbing to the upper levels of the library and skimming through shelves, mindlessly wandering. It gave you some room to breathe from the suddenly tense atmosphere you were uncomfortable with, as well as some time to reflect on what happened. You began to wonder if he was simply tired as well and snapped a from you drowning out his words— he was helping you out of the kindness of his heart, after all. You decided that it would be a good idea to apologize to him after you come back from your break fully refreshed and motivated to finish, especially since you swore you could feel Lucifer’s piercing glare burn a hole into you, though you didn’t turn around to check.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your movement halted abruptly. You didn’t recognize this part of the expansive library, though you’re immediately inclined to look up at the shelves you stood in front of, and your eye was suddenly caught by the small glimmer of gold that lined the black and red spined book on one of the upper shelves. Biting your lip, you traced your fingers over the cover, fingers gripping onto the sides, ready to pull the hefty book out, only for a chill to run down your spine as cold air blew against your neck and a hand brushed up against your waist. You immediately drew your hand back and turned around, making several cautious steps backwards until you hit the wall. You swallowed hard, seeing Lucifer had transformed sometime during your break— it was incredibly hot to see him in such a state, though you wondered why he was in it in the first place. A million thoughts bubbled in your head, but the moment Lucifer pinned you to the wall, a hand taking your chin and tilting it upwards, all of them seemed to vanish, replaced by the loud drumming of your pulse in your ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer, what are you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have thought that by now, you would’ve known I don’t like to be ignored.” He spoke, voice dark and laced with some bitterness as he pressed himself a little closer to you, his expression clearly that of displeasure and frustration. “Not only that, but you explicitly disobeyed me. Can you tell that I’m angry?” His thumb brushed over your bottom lip, the texture of his red glove making you shiver. There was a sort of gentleness in his touches compared to the brutal treatment of (specifically) Mammon, which you began to count your blessings for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your arms felt heavy and became stuck to your side; you didn’t dare try and lift them up. You were slightly distracted, the culmination of fear and growing arousal striking you as you took in the details of his demonic form— the way the light glistened on his sharper teeth, the small details of his horns, the flutter of his wings. You managed to snap out of it, opening your mouth to speak in retaliation, but he had already taken the silence as your answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite rude of you to ignore me even now, little kitten.” Lucifer’s voice edged on a growl, and he tugged your chin up a bit higher, his other hand keeping a firm grasp on your hip. If he wasn’t wearing those gloves you were almost positive that you’d have deep indentations from his nails. “I’ve grown tired of pining after you with nothing to show for it— after all, for a human to make a demon like me… to stir up these feelings…” He exhaled and leaned in, his eyes never leaving yours, and you found yourself slipping into the pleasure they promised. “Well… to say the least, it hurts my pride.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Lucifer, I—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hush</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kitten. Did I allow you to speak? You’ve disobeyed me once already— are you sure you want to test me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, licking his lips slowly. “Good girl.” Lucifer leaned in closer, and you felt your heart lurch into your throat, squeezing your eyes shut as you wondered if he was truly going to kiss you or not. A few seconds passed, feeling his warm breath against your face, before he began to chuckle, clearly amused at your expectant expression. “I’ll grant you one kindness before I punish you, seeing as you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>my favorite…” Before you could react, he closed the gap between the two of you, his hand moving to cup your cheek as he kissed you with a passion you didn’t know existed within him. Lucifer kept your attention solely on him— the feeling of his lips melding against yours, taking your breath away, almost devouring you, that you hadn’t noticed when his hand slipped from your waist and he began to undo the small decorative chains that rest on his own hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt yourself melting too far into the kiss, heat rising to your cheeks as the reality of the situation settled in— </span>
  <em>
    <span>his favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though your heart fluttered with excitement at his words and this intoxicating kiss, you found yourself a little worried about his brief mention of punishment, well aware of his sadistic tendencies. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>your fault that you had ignored him, but it wasn’t intentional by any means… though you could only wonder with both fear and anticipation as to what that might be, considering you didn’t believe he would hurt you like he did to his brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, you were right to be cautious— Lucifer shifted slightly, pulling the chain completely from his waist, letting the noise rattle in your skull as he continued to kiss you, muffling the minor sounds of protest that emitted from your lips as he snatched your wrists, holding them together with one hand as he deftly bound them with the other. He bit and tugged your bottom lip as he broke the kiss, watching you with a wild look in his eyes as you tried to catch your breath and struggled against the chains that suddenly bound your wrists. Lucifer had tied them rather tightly, keeping them pressed together with very little room for mobility, and with a little extra chain for him to grip tightly and tug, as if you were a prisoner. He tugged you from the wall, eliciting a yelp from you as he pushed you against the railing, your back now facing him, where he secured your wrists to one of the thin spokes with the extra chain. The most you could do is hold onto the railing for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luci—” You began, craning your neck to face him, though you were quickly gagged— two of his fingers slipping into your mouth, muffling your words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He merely sighed as if he were disappointed, shaking his head. “We just went over this, kitten. Is your goal to agitate me further— to have an even harsher punishment?” Lucifer pulled himself closer to your body, pressing his chest practically flush against your back. “I hope you’ve prepared yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shuddered, shutting your eyes tightly as you hesitantly complied, not wanting to anger Lucifer further. His tone of voice and the close proximity made your head spin and knees buckle under your own weight. It probably didn’t help that it was so late— your emotions and thoughts ran completely uninhibited as you felt Lucifer’s free hand trace up your bare thigh, slipping inside of your skirt and squeezing your hip; every dark and unseemly thoughts you’ve ever felt about the powerful demon came bubbling up in your head. “Mmh—!” You felt your face go bright red with embarrassment, the hairs on your arms rising with every move he made and every breath and sound you felt come out of him. It was, perhaps, shameful to admit that you were enjoying this, but your body wouldn’t lie about it, and you were sure he was going to figure it out soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer pulled the lower half of your body back slightly, angling you how he wants, admiring your still-clothed form. “Breathtaking...” He muttered, amused by how you squirmed, and yet, still sucked on his gloved fingers. He was truly and utterly awestruck… from you as a whole, to how a human like you managed to chip away at his self control so effortlessly, to destroy the very front he put up serving under Diavolo. Leaning back in, his hips pressed flush against yours, he decided to tease you further. Lucifer already figured that you were enjoying the way he was treating you— he could feel it, hear it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was tempting to eat you whole, truthfully. Gently pressing his hips forward, digging into yours despite the layers of clothes that separated the two of you, he earned himself a muffled whine at the unexpected and new feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I explained this to you before, but as demons, we can’t resist temptation… and right now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the most tempting thing, eating away at me ever since you first arrived here… It’s been very distracting having you on my mind constantly… Difficult to get things done… but now you’re here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly the way I want you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He paused for a second, only to trace his sharp teeth along the shell of your right ear. “You’re a smart girl. I’m sure you know what it means. I’m not going to stop until I’ve carried out your punishment to its full extent, and after that— until I’m satisfied.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chuckle that followed sent a shock down your spine and only furthered the forming pool of heat between your legs. Your knuckles were beginning to turn white already from how much you were gripping the rail, yet he’s barely touched you. You tried to voice your protests, ears hot from both embarrassment and feeling his breath and teeth against it, but you were still muffled, and with Lucifer’s fingers moving in your mouth, urging you to continue focusing your efforts on running your tongue around his fingers and suck on them, you weren’t given the chance to speak. Your eyes wandered over towards the door to the library, noticing it was now closed— something you were sure Lucifer had done right before cornering you against the wall like prey, if not when he immediately walked in. Did he plan for something like this—? You squeezed your thighs together, too embarrassed about the thought of someone walking in to let your guard down. To see you being handled like this by Lucifer… you didn’t even want to imagine it, especially if it happened to be one of his brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fret, my dear, I’ve already taken the liberty to lock the door and make sure everyone was in their respective rooms…” His hand continued to draw lazy circles on your exposed thigh as you desperately tried not to melt in his touch. “No one is going to walk in on us… and no one else is going to hear you screaming my name.” Lucifer nudged some of your hair away with his nose and pressed a kiss behind your ear, brushing his lips down your neck, only stopping when he reached your uniform blazer. “Though I must say, it was difficult on my conscious to do something like that… after all, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>the avatar of pride— it would put my brothers in their place too, to hear you being completely wrecked by me… but it risks too much for Diavolo’s plan, so I refrained.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rush of relief wash over you, though it was quickly replaced by your heightened senses as he spoke so nonchalantly of taking you for himself— and of letting all of his brothers hear it happening. You felt your legs shake slightly as Lucifer’s cold glove brushed up against your inner thigh before making its way back around again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer took his time to drink in every slight reaction you had, whether it was a quick twitch or breath, he was enjoying toying with you immensely, and was simply warming himself up to torment you for the rest of the night— though he was sure you would enjoy yourself in the process. He carefully flipped your skirt up, a smirk rising to his face as he realized just what tempting underwear you wore, as if you knew what would happen to you tonight. He greatly appreciated it, that was certain. Lucifer cupped the swell of your ass, squeezing it softly and earning himself a surprised squeak from you before he pulled his hand away—  only for a moment, before he brought it down hard, smacking your ass with a sharp noise accompanying the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmf—?!” You tensed up, the sudden warmth of pain on your ass not something you had expected. You bit down instinctively on Lucifer’s fingers, trying desperately to pull yourself together— only for your ass to be smacked a second time. Your sounds of shock and pain seemed to only spur Lucifer on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed your ass again, eyes glued onto the reddened area from the impact of his hand, and rubbed his thumb over it as he admired your wonderful reactions. “Interesting…” He breathily spoke, seeming to get excited over this, considering he was a sadist. Lucifer leaned back in close to your ear, a dark laugh escaping his lips. “You can’t hide the way your body reacts from me, you know. Does the thought of being punished by one of the most powerful demons— to be claimed by one of the most powerful demons— arouse you? It’ll be difficult to try and convince me that you weren’t intentionally ignoring and disobeying me, with how you’ve been reacting…” Lucifer pulled his fingers from your mouth, not bothering to wipe them as he gripped your neck. “Well?” He demanded an answer, and with the way his fingers pressed against your windpipe, he was going to get it one way or another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” You stammered, unable to form words as your mind was filled with nothing but fuzziness. “L-Lucifer—” It seems you didn’t answer him quickly enough, and he smacked your ass once more. Without his fingers to muffle your sounds, you could finally cry out properly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh—!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” It didn’t help you had to rely solely on your sense of touch to know where Lucifer was, with how he lit your nerves alight so easily, it was difficult to keep track of him, but it made it all the more heartracing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were so talkative before… cat caught your tongue?” Lucifer teased, pulling the hand off of your neck away and back towards him, seeming somewhat satisfied with your cry and the way you began to nod your head without question. He decided to be coy and take his glove off with his sharp teeth and shoving it in his pocket to clean later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though you couldn’t see him doing such a thing, you were suddenly aware of the change when Lucifer dragged his long, sharp nails— perhaps calling them </span>
  <em>
    <span>claws </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be more accurate— down your clothed back. You gasped, surprised that he had actually taken off his glove, something you’ve never seen before, but furthermore you were afraid he would actually tear the seams of your blazer with them. “Nn… Lucifer, please, don’t—” You weakly begged, trying to turn your body and head to face him as best as you could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sadistic gleam in his eyes, accompanied by the demonic form of his; his wings fluttering eagerly and horns just as ominous as the smirk on his lips— you forced yourself to look away again, unable to keep yourself from shaking— though you couldn’t tell from excitement or fear— when looking at him while he’s holding you in such a compromising position. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You really were turned on by this whole situation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That thought solidified itself in your head when he slapped your ass once more— this time with his bare hand. The sensation that followed the impact made you hope that you weren’t leaking with how much being punished seemed to turn you on, exposing yourself to the idea that you were rather masochistic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your adorable reactions seemed to entertain Lucifer, who rumbled with laughter as you willingly turned back away after barely a moment of seeing him overpowering you. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please?</span>
  </em>
  <span> If you’re begging for me to spare your night— or clothes— you’d have to do much better than that. Well… I don’t intend to stop, regardless of how much you beg. Though, entertain me enough, and maybe I’ll consider being more lenient with you.” He moved both of his hands to grip your hips, squeezing them softly as he watched you quiver at his touches, wondering what would be the best method of slowly torturing you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your clothes were undeniably getting in the way and it was beginning to irritate him. Though he could take his time and watch how your demeanor unfurled, the urge for Lucifer to completely and utterly destroy your pesky uniform— to take his anger out on it— was far greater. But he would not let you off easy while he did it, absolutely not. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>punishment</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all. Lucifer took his gloved hand and slowly slid it down between your thighs, forcing them apart enough to let his fingers brush up against your wet panties, causing you to gasp and your hips to squirm. His foot pushed your legs further apart, being rather cautious to keep you spread out wide for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer, h-hold on, please—” Your hips moved on their own, jittery at the feeling of his fingers despite the layers that separated him from truly touching you. You wouldn’t exactly call yourself </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent </span>
  </em>
  <span>when it came to sexual situations, but the way Lucifer handled you and how your body naturally reacted to him, it almost felt like it, pushing you beyond anything you had ever experienced— ever thought of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed displeased at your continuous attempts to deter him, and was sure to make you aware of it. In addition to spanking you with more force than before, Lucifer grabbed your hair and tugged it back harshly, forcing you to look at him as he leaned in. You had yelped and he felt a shock of nerves crawl down his spine as you looked at him with those wide eyes, spurred on to be even more ruthless. The sound of your voice growing higher and more desperate was getting to him in ways no woman’s voice had ever done before. “You continue to speak after I gave you the chance to. If you don’t learn to be quiet, then I may have to cast a hex on you to keep you silent. Understood?” His voice was laced with a deadly tone, and he demanded complete compliance with his wishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y…Yes sir…” You hastily nodded, pressing your lips together in a tight line, not wanting to enrage him any further. You suddenly felt a pair of warm lips press against yours and naturally sighed into the kiss, clearly rewarded for your obedient words— </span>
  <em>
    <span>his favorite— you </span>
  </em>
  <span>repeated to yourself again. You were completely certain he’d never treat another person like this when he was angry, but regardless, it gave you a chance to relax into him for a brief moment before he let go of your hair and circled his arm around, ghosting his exposed hand over your breast while the other pressed roughly into your clit. Though his fingers were still blocked by your soaked underwear, you still whined at the sudden touches and jutted your hips, hoping to feel something more than a few tingles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer denied you, dragging his hand back up and pulling your hips against his, forcing it still while he himself discreetly rutted against you. He was far more interested in the way you’d react to him tearing your pathetic uniform to shreds in front of your eyes— </span>
  <em>
    <span>on your own body</span>
  </em>
  <span>— wondering what you’d say, what noises, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>expressions </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’d make. He began with your belt, his sharp nails easily cutting through the material, relishing in your astonished gasp as he pulled it away and let it fall down to the lower floor right before your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You won’t need this for a while after I’m done with you…” His voice was a low purr near your ear, his claws tracing up to the exposed part of your neck, digging in slightly only to cause pain, not to inflict a wound on you. Taking the opportunity as you attempted to speak, he pulled his finger through the ribbon around your neck, momentarily choking you as he snapped it free, watching it fall out of sight, just like the belt. Lucifer was undoubtedly holding himself back— rather than ravaging you immediately like he suspected many of his brothers would do, he desires watching you crumble and turn into a lewd mess, begging for a demon— </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s hand attacked the uniform’s ornate embellishments next, ripping them off the fabric and tossing them away with a flick of his wrist, the sounds of seams ripping and tearing continually making you tense up and sharply inhale. His gloved hand seemed to resume its path on your crotch, lazily circling your clit and making your legs quiver. You almost wanted to cry out for him to finish taking your clothes off already, feeling as if you were suffocating with the heat he created in you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers crawled over your breast and you shivered, head looking down to watch every movement of his hands, desperate to see something without getting too embarrassed. The nail traced a line down your breast and back up it, before attaching to the small fold on your chest that was held together by the buttons on your blazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go…” Lucifer chuckled, hooking his nail in and slicing, watching with amusement as the buttons flew from your chest, clattering below with gentle thuds. He wasted no time in doing the same to your button-up, and you watched helplessly as your chest became exposed, with the exception of your bra. “Such beautiful untouched skin… what a shame,” Lucifer mocked, “Though with the way you’re moving against me, I’d say you want nothing more than to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right? Even though this is supposed to be your punishment… who would have ever guessed you would turn out to be such a slut? I wonder what all of my brothers would think when they see you after tonight, claimed and marked by someone you don’t even have a pact with. Even if they aren’t going to hear it, none of them will be able to deny what happened between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nn…” You whined, unable to speak against his cruel remarks. The hand that assaulted your clit seemed content with teasing you further, finally slipping inside your underwear to continue pressing into and rubbing it, stopping whenever he felt your hips twitch, edging you on. Lucifer seemed like he wouldn’t even go near where you want him to touch, the desire to be filled with at least his fingers overtaking your rational thought, but you figured saying something would only make things worse for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers cruelly splayed out on your stomach for a moment, enjoying the feeling of your soft skin as he dragged his hand back up, watching the way your chest moves every time your breath hitches. His claws left streaks of pink in its wake, the blooming pattern causing blood to rush in Lucifer’s ears, an instinctive, almost animalistic need growing inside of him. “You drive me crazy, little temptress…” His voice was a low growl under his breath, perhaps not intending for you to hear him. Lucifer hesitated no longer and hastily brought his both his hands back, leaving you wanting more, though his eyes burned with desire and he lost control of himself for a mere moment, his sheer strength in addition to the sharpness of his claws tearing right through the back, destroying both layers as he began to create ribbons of what was once your uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched the grey strips of cloth fall pathetically in front of you, down below to accompany the rest of your tattered top, the sudden breeze on your bare back and arms making you shake from the cold. You couldn’t stop the soft whimpers that passed through your lips as his claws dug into your skin at times when he tore apart the fabric, once or twice cutting deep enough to leave a bright red mark that threatened to spill blood, stinging against your skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take too long for him to leave your top completely unrecognizable on the floor and you could easily tell Lucifer was pleased with himself— a spark of rebellion against the chain that has kept him leashed for far too long. His gloved hand traced mindlessly along the especially painful marks he created in his momentary fit, his lips twitching upwards everytime you hissed in pain or sucked in a sharp breath. Lucifer’s eyes trailed over your body, still rather untouched by his standards, and a sight he was engraving deep in his memory— every curve and every divot, everything that made you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Let’s not waste time and end up in the middle of an unabashed embrace until morning and have students walking in on us…” He nipped the shell of your ear again, repeating his rough handling of your top to your skirt, amused by your soft squeak as he slipped in another quick smack on your ass, wondering how much it can take before it begins to bruise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnn…” All you could do was whine and squirm, the chains around your wrists digging into your skin uncomfortably as you felt his eyes and hands roam your scratched up body, barely covered by the provocative underwear you wore. Your face felt hot and your head felt like mush, both wanting him to get on with things already and wanting the embarrassment to be over. “Ah!” In the midst of your flustered experience, Lucifer had slid one of his claws underneath the back strap of your bra and tugged it far before letting it snap onto your skin, shocking you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pay attention to me and nothing else</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lucifer seethed as if sensing your distraction, his claws dragging down your back in retaliation, leaving a burning sensation in its wake. He emitted a low guttural sound as his lips attached to your now-exposed shoulder, teeth scraping the surface. His fingers made quick work of your bra, making you gasp each time the elastic snapped on your skin before it grew slack, broken beyond repair, and hastily tossed it. Lucifer was quick to feel you up, pressing himself closer to you despite towering over you. His free hand covered your eyes, pulling your head back to give him a better view of your alluring form, while he traced a finger around your breast with his gloved one, ghosting over it for a moment before harshly pinching your nipple, smirking against you when you cried out and arched against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With most of your clothes now gone and your body exposed to the demon you’ve driven mad with a wide array of emotions, that same ravenous desire that bubbled up to the surface began to overtake him. He nipped and sucked on your skin, travelling between your neck and shoulder down your back and back up again, switching sides, wherever he felt would be best— and admittedly, several of those marks would no doubt be visible even with your uniform on. He harshly bit down on your skin at times, licking the deep indents and small pearls of blood from the sharpness of his canines, growling and holding you closer as the taste of you grew to be addictive on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he breathily chanted under his breath after every bite, every kiss. “Everyone will know you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did your best to hold back the sounds that passed through your lips as he bruised and bit your body, gripping the railing as if your life depended on it while you felt your knees go weak, your inner thighs slick with arousal as it spilled from your underwear in response to his possessive behavior. There was hardly any room for you to breathe between his assault on your skin and the way he ignited sparks in your body with every pinch and grope, travelling down to your crotch and dangerously brushing his fingers once more against your clit from outside of your underwear. You arched into Lucifer, pressing yourself closer to his body and he responded kindly, his hips rutting against yours again, but his fingers never reached the spot where you wanted and you whined louder than before. The way he spoke, the way he behaved, it was driving you insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lucifer commanded, pulling his hand away from your eyes and forcing you to look at him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your bottom lip quivered, staring right into his clouded gaze. “I… I’m…” You began, the words struggling to get off your tongue. “Y-Yours… nn…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled darkly, brushing his lips against the corner of your mouth. “That’s what I like to hear.” Lucifer pressed fleeting kisses up your jaw until he came close to your ear, his breathing slightly erratic. It seems like he’s trying to keep himself somewhat composed after momentarily losing control of himself. Lucifer’s fingers dipped lower as his other hand tangled itself in your hair. “But don’t start thinking I’ll be gentle now.” Lucifer kissed the spot under your jaw, reaching lower until his fingers pressed against the completely soaked part of your underwear, smirking against your skin when he felt you immediately try to produce some friction by grinding yourself on his hand, but he was far too quick and pulled away before you could. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kitten. You’re more of a masochist than I thought. Perhaps I should’ve brought my riding crop… would you enjoy something like that? Hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nn… no…” You weakly replied, though your toes were curling in your shoes, one of the last pieces of clothing you wore. The tug on your scalp forced a gasp out of you, and you gripped the handle so tightly you dug your nails in your own palm. “I— I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your body doesn’t hide anything from me, so why should your mouth?” Lucifer asked, his breath hot against the wounds that cascaded around your torso. He had you wrapped around his finger and steady under his thumb, and you both knew it. He cautiously pressed his fingers back against your underwear before sliding them on your inner thigh and around to your hip, hooking his finger underneath the fabric. It began to tear as he pulled it, ripping against your skin and you meekly squeezed your eyes shut, attempting to do the same to your thighs, but they were forced apart by Lucifer’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed out as his he seemed to be somewhat merciful, hand crawling back to tread where it once was, now blocked by nothing. You wished you were facing him— wished that you could touch him— but the feeling of his lips against your body and hand in your hair, keeping your head tilted up, all while his fingers ghosted where you needed the most pleasure was undeniably wonderful. “Lucif—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer pushed two of his fingers just barely inside of you, causing you to choke on his name as he pulled his fingers right back out, admiring the ease in which he could do it. “You truly are a little slut, aren’t you?” He murmured, grazing his fingers back up to your clit and rubbing it a few times, watching as you bucked your hips into his hand, only for him to go back down to do the same thing— a measly two fingers slipping inside of you, but hardly so. They were only about an inch deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t nearly enough, and it was driving you up a wall. Pride be damned; you wanted to feel his fingers fully inside of you, making you into a mess. It was agonizing knowing he was doing everything in his power to frustrate you in revenge, and you were seconds away from begging— the words already forming on your tongue. “P-Please, I— Nn…!” It wouldn’t come out properly with the way he attacked your body. You almost cried in frustration, chest heaving as you attempted to make eye contact with the demon who’s taken your heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after your whines and cries, his eyes flickered towards yours, watching your desperate expression with a wicked smirk from his comfortable position on your shoulder. He very slowly pushed his fingers knuckle-deep inside of you, and relished in the way you jerked into his touch. “I would’ve expected a little more resistance, but this is just as nice…” Lucifer muttered, finally releasing your hair as you went slack in his embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers were much bigger than yours, and the feeling of his glove inside of you too was something that made your eyes roll back in your head. You rested your head against his shoulder, standing on your toes and sinking back down, instinctively fucking yourself on his fingers, a mantra of high pitched “</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, ah, ah”</span>
  </em>
  <span>s fleeing your mouth with every move. You were only able to do it for a minute before Lucifer’s claws dug into your hips and forced your feet down, causing you to stop. You whined in protest, squirming in his touch as he refused to move his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will do nothing but what I order you to do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you understand?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lucifer’s voice was laced with a poisonous tone and you merely nodded vehemently, half paying attention to his words as you desperately whispered “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please, please—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. Luckily it seemed to satisfy him enough, and Lucifer curled his fingers inside of you, holding you steady as he slowly pulled them out and pushed them back in, setting a slow rhythm you desperately wanted to speed up. It was incredibly addictive as it was frustrating, enjoying the moments his fingers were deep inside of you but dreading the long empty feeling when he removes them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until you grew accustomed to the slow pace, little breaths still leaving you but clearly it didn’t have the same impact as it did when he began. Sensing this, Lucifer unexpectedly slid a third finger inside of you when you hadn’t expected it, eliciting a shrill from your poor lips. “Even though you’re tight around my fingers, it was still easy to push the third one in… I’m impressed, kitten.” He seemed greatly amused as you reverted back to your shaking, whimpering form as he decided to keep the slow pace, but with the inclusion of the third finger, also curl them and press them against your g-spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A—Ah…!” You cried out, throwing your head back, your grip on the bars tightening again at the waves of pleasure that crashed inside of you. “I— I—” Even with just three fingers, the feeling of being filled up and teased, his hot breath on your shoulder, and feeling how hard he was as he pressed his hips to your ass as much as he could, it was all overwhelming. You were close, so close— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he would never let you get off that easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you to.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s fingers halted inside of you, feeling your insides twitch, very ready to cum onto his hand. You almost sobbed, feeling him slowly pull them out, with no intention of returning them and you hung your head. Though you couldn’t see him very well, you watched him bring up the same hand he had used to finger you and bring it to his lips, dragging his tongue between soaked fingers to get a quick taste of you. The groan in your ear as he did so made you shiver and you had to press your thighs together to stop yourself from disobeying him and cumming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your punishment is far from over, love…” Lucifer’s dark chuckle stirred up the remnants of the initial fear you held. He quickly noticed you had stepped over his foot to squeeze your thighs together and licked his lips, still tasting you on them as he watched, a mischievous idea forming in his head that did not bode well for you. He made quick work of his pants, simply tugging the black garment around his waist out of the way and undoing the button and zipper, his wings eagerly fluttering behind him. “Keep your legs like that, tight together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed hard, wondering exactly what he was doing, but the sound of a zipper and the breath of relief that followed made your face burn brightly, realizing he had taken his own cock out. You didn’t want to question him, and simply enjoyed the sounds that passed through his mouth as he pulled it out. You squeezed your eyes shut, ideas of watching him stroking it while you couldn’t do anything— </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you can’t fall down a rabbit hole like that. You jumped slightly when you felt Lucifer’s cock press against the tight gap of your thighs right below your crotch. You bit your bottom lip, swaying your hips slightly, wondering what his next move would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still. I’ll move you.” Lucifer ordered without hesitation, using one hand to guide his cock in place while the other dug deep into your thighs, threatening to spill blood. His breath staggered as he pushed his cock between your thighs, slowly slicking his dick in your arousal and purposefully pressing it against your clit as he pushed it all the way through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was embarrassing for you to see the tip of his cock leaking against your thighs and feeling its warmth against your body. His hands were warm against your outer thighs, holding them together firmly as he moved you in sync with himself. It was a strange but not unpleasant feeling, grateful for the friction it had on your clit especially, though it was a double edged sword, with his rather ostentatious request. Lucifer’s pace was erratic, often rolling his hips slowly, almost suffocating you in his body with how close he holds you, but there were moments where he’d slam his hips roughly, the force on your crotch and the bite of his zipper causing you to cry out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s hands kept you steady until he decided you didn’t need both on your thighs anymore with how glued your legs became. He shifted one hand to grasp at your breast, groping and squeezing it, amused by the way you tensed up under his touch. He chuckled breathily, breaking the soft pants that had been escaping him as he worked himself up, the pressure on his cock from your thighs alone driving him to the edge of his control. Even Lucifer’s wings seemed to tense and relax, finally stimulated after thousands of years abstaining from a pleasure like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your arms were shaking and it was difficult to keep your mind straight as you jolted from pleasure with every thrust, still worked up from his fingering, and feeling his cock against your pussy was not helping in the slightest. Lucifer’s warning rang in the back of your skull, rattling you out of the desire to cum, but only for a moment— the tension that was building up inside of you was difficult to contain, and you had to continuously squeeze your thighs tighter together and hold your breath, hoping the feeling would subside a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, in doing so, you had pulled a rare but very welcome moan from Lucifer, who had done so right by your ear— followed very quickly by a deep bite on your shoulder in retaliation. It was too much. You couldn’t do it anymore. The coil in you snapped and you stiffened against him, choking on your own moans as your hips involuntarily jerked, aiming for more friction as you came on his cock. “I… I….” You couldn’t get anything out, face extremely red as you realize what you had done, especially when Lucifer had come to a halt, cock stilling between your quivering thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt his hand crawl back up to your throat, wrapping his hand around it and squeezing it softly, not enough to truly hurt you, but enough that you were reminded that he could. “Did you not hear my previous order, kitten? Or are you trying to test my patience?” You could feel Lucifer’s anger flare up from behind you and shivered. He was angry, though, there was a strange playfulness in his tone. You had stroked his ego by cumming on him without him intending for you to, especially because you clearly couldn’t hold yourself back, as much as you had tried to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, I c…couldn’t…!” You attempted to apologize, opening your eyes and trying to meet his heated gaze. His hand left your neck and firmly took hold of your face, squishing your cheeks in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think I’m so compassionate that a simple apology will earn you my forgiveness? Especially after your previous disobedience…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N…No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer leaned in towards you and you swallowed, a heavy silence falling between you two before he pulled his cock completely out of your thighs, letting go of your chin and taking a step back, out of your field of vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sliver of fear struck your heart— </span>
  <em>
    <span>is he going to leave me here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You wondered, and your hands pulled at the makeshift bonds that held you to the railing, though only succeeded in hurting yourself. “L-Lucifer—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon watched you squirm, obviously unsettled by the harsh cold of him leaving your immediate vicinity, and when he seemed satisfied at your growing desperation, he walked over to your side and tugged at the chains that held you to the railing with one claw, watching them fall from it with ease— though they were still quite stuck to your wrists, leaving you immobile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had better learn your place, and quickly.” Lucifer’s low growl made your skin crawl as he spun you around to face him and placed a hand on your shoulder, forcing you down on your knees. “Clean up your mess.” His eyes were half lidded and a wicked smirk wormed its way up onto his face. Lucifer’s claws tangled themselves into your hair, pushing your face closer to his crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping, you froze at the sight of his cock just inches away from your face, glistening with your cum. It was embarrassing, but at the same time, make your thighs tremble, those same nerves beginning to spark once more. You looked up at Lucifer, who didn’t say anything more, but the way his fingers dug into your scalp told you everything— </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You couldn’t deny that this was much better than what you thought would happen, but still, the prospect of you, on your knees, giving him head was rattling your nerves. He was really big. You knew he was from the size of him between your thighs, but seeing it up close and personal was another matter entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you didn’t have much of a choice. Your hands, still bound together, rested on his inner thighs, gripping his pants to keep yourself steady as you shifted up, unable to meet the intense look of Lucifer. You wet your lips, inhaling shakily as you sized up Lucifer, wondering if you could even fit him in your mouth— </span>
  <em>
    <span>would you even be able to fit him inside of you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was daunting, but a surge of sex-induced adrenaline made your skin tingle with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than risk a more tortuous punishment by making Lucifer wait too long, you decided to run your tongue up from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip, wondering how much you’re tasting is your cum, and how much you’re tasting is actually him. It… wasn’t bad, though. You swirled your tongue over the tip of his tongue rather slowly, taking your time with him as he watched your every move like a hawk, a curious question in the back of your mind. Could you make him moan again, like he did before? You felt yourself grow wet again at the thought, while you continued to lick his cock, eventually moving your hands to grasp the base of his shaft, amazed at how you really did need to use both hands to fully encircle him, and pumped slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer hissed under his breath, his wings making noise as they fluttered, attempting to hold back signs of his pleasure as he watched the way you gave his cock little kitten-licks, lapping up every part of your cum that got on him, just like he instructed you to. Lucifer’s claws were oddly soothing as they stroked your head in a way that scraped a bit at your scalp, urging you to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghh…” Seeing you pleasure him, on your knees, hands bound was an incredible sight that he desperately attempted to burn into his memory— after all, reality was much better than his imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squeezed your thighs together at the sound that finally left his lips, finding yourself in the same predicament you had been in before Lucifer got extremely handsy with you. You continued to follow the same pattern you had before, not even bothering to try and fit him inside your mouth completely. You simply worked your tongue and lips around his dick, kissing, sucking, licking, anything you could do, though did him the favor of putting a bit more intensity into every action, which earned you with another shudder and sigh and the wonderful sensation of having your hair pulled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s breathing got more shallow, almost gasping for breath as your teeth grazed over a particularly sensitive vein on his cock. He felt as if his collar was choking him a bit and looped his finger in it, tugging at the material and adjusting it, the heat flaring up inside his body was too much to bear, but at the same time, not nearly enough. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Open your mouth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finally looked back up at him, mouth slightly glistening before you licked your lips, confusion clear on your face, but you didn’t dare refuse him. You obediently parted your lips, looking up at him, your shame finally whittled away. Seeing his powerful demonic form towering over you was incredibly arousing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cracking a smirk, Lucifer’s hand roughly guided your face towards his cock, forcing you to take it in your mouth. He watched you choke at the sudden and unexpected feeling, your hands moving back to his pants to grip tightly onto the fabric, your nails digging into it as well. “Good girl…” Lucifer praised, still pushing his cock as far into your mouth as it would go, until you began to hit his thighs, your eyes tearing up, unable to take anymore. “We’re just getting you warmed up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmf—!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” It seems like he had no intention of letting you control the pace in which you blew him, instead taking the opportunity to fuck your mouth. Lucifer seemed to be more relaxed, his moans falling from his lips without thought. His hips bucked into your mouth at times, though he seemed conscious of your limits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did your best to keep up with Lucifer’s rather brutal pace, watching as you were barely able to fit half of him in your mouth, and barely able to do anything than hold onto him tightly and try to not choke on his dick. You were extremely tempted to grind yourself on your heel, desiring friction as Lucifer used you for his pleasure, though refrained, simply hoping that you could survive this tryst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck—</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lucifer cursed under his breath, something he normally refrained from doing under all circumstances, though with the way his eyes squeezed shut and how his composure seemed to begin slipping, his thrusts more forceful and erratic as both hands gripped your head, holding you steady. It seems like he had been worked up for a while as well. He breathed out a heavy moan, stuttering for only a minute before pulling your head close one last time and rutting his hips into your mouth. His mouth fell open and he slouched forward, choking out what you believed to be your name, though you couldn’t hear him too clearly as the rush of searing warmth invaded your mouth, his cum barely fitting in there. “T-That’s it, baby…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had no choice but to swallow it, so you complied, the salty taste lingering on your tongue as you paced yourself, embarrassed by your actions while his cock remained in your mouth. There were a few dribbles of his cum you couldn’t quite catch in time that leaked from the corners of your lips, though you were far too dazed to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer pulled his dick out of your mouth, chest rising and falling fast as he tried to compose himself, but the way you stayed on your knees, clinging to him even when he wasn’t in your mouth, his semen on your lips and with such a hazy expression, he could feel himself starting to grow hard again already. Demons had incredible stamina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of your hair, moving his hand down to cup your cheek for a moment before sliding his fingers under your mouth and on your chin, bringing the cum that fell back up and pressing it against your lips. You complied without hesitation, taking his fingers into your mouth and rolling your tongue over them, lapping up the remaining cum as you slowly recovered from your punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon helped you to your feet, using your lack of balance to his advantage as he lifted you up without so much as a grunt, pressing you back up against that very same wall he first cornered you in. “You did well, so I’ll reward you.” Lucifer muttered, that angry edge to his tone nearly completely vanished as he gave you a searing kiss, muffling the moan that escaped your mouth as his arm hooked itself under your knee and pressed against the wall, the other dropping below to stimulate you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnn…” You clung to his chest this time, gripping his collar as you let yourself melt into his kiss, not even trying to keep up with it. There were too many sensations on you, some lingering, and others, new— </span>
  <em>
    <span>H...Hot...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your skin burned with every touch and you reacted very nicely to it, for Lucifer at least. “Luci…” You whined as he shifted his face, making sure not to hurt you with his horns as he followed the shape of your jaw with kisses before working his way down your throat. “Please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like he wasn’t happy with the imbalance of marks on your skin— all of them were on your back, but none on your front. A growl formed in the back of his throat at your begging and he pushed two fingers inside of you again, curling them immediately. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Patience</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kitten.” He scolded, his lips wet with a mix of your salivas as he marked your torso how he saw fit, shifting you up a bit to reach your breasts and midriff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let your head fall back and hit the wall, pressing your legs to pull him closer to you as your toes curled in response, the wet noises of your arousal and the feeling of his cock pressing against your thigh wasn’t helping your impatience. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit down on the top of your breast at your cry, the hand on the wall forming into a fist as his slick fingers pumped in and out, in and out, at a rather quick pace. It was difficult for him to hold back, but he wanted to hear more of your begging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah…!” You saw stars for a moment, Lucifer’s pace making your heart leap in your throat. It felt like you would’ve fallen if you didn’t cling onto him with all your strength, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>it only made you want him more. “I can’t take it—” You cried out, opening your eyes and finding Lucifer’s gaze as he continued to bruise your breasts, the red glare in them making you clench around his fingers. “I— I can’t— I need—” It was difficult to get the words out, choking on them as you practically bounced on his fingers. “I need you— inside of me— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luciferrr…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You pressed your back against the wall, using the leverage to wiggle your hips. “I want your cock— I want you to fill me up and make me yours! Please, Lucifer!” You begged without pause, truly desiring that connection with him, and you continued to beg for him, stopping only to whine or moan out his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was driving him completely insane, hearing your lewd begging, clearly so far gone that he wondered if you would even remember how slutty you sounded, practically demanding that he fucked you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>certainly would. Lucifer pulled his fingers out of you and lifted his face, wanting to watch your expression as he took you for himself, the same hand that was inside of you, guiding his cock against your wet folds, admiring how wet you were despite cumming once before. “I’ll make you and everyone else remember who you belong to.” He muttered, very slowly pushing the tip of his large cock inside of you, watching you squirm and jolt at the feeling— it was much bigger than his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer shuddered and sighed, pulling it out before repeating the same action, pushing it no further than the tip of his cock. He shot you a smirk, wondering how you’d react. The tears that pricked your eyes fueled his sadistic tendencies, wanting to watch you squirm and beg some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-More, more…!” You tried to force Lucifer deeper by pushing your hips against his, though he stopped you with complete ease. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luci—</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer readjusted his hips, sinking you down lower onto his cock, watching how your pupils became blown out. “You’re not even halfway on my dick and you’re making such a slutty expression, kitten…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shocked you to hear that, especially when it felt like you were almost completely filled up already, being stretched out in ways you hadn’t been before, and your eyes widened. “W-Wait—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Wait?” Lucifer licked his lips, clearly already anticipating your words. You had no idea what he had planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— It's— not going t— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaah!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucifer snapped his hips forward and slammed you down on his cock, forcing you to take all of him, from tip to base. He held you close, his own eyes constantly on you, watching the way your chest rose and fell rapidly, the pained expression on your face at the sudden intrusion that quickly fell away to pleasure— everything. “You fit me inside you so nicely…” The demon practically purred, kissing away the salty tears that fell down your cheeks, his hand rubbing soothing circles on your thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnn— mmf—” You squirmed, breathing heavily and panting. You certainly wanted to be filled up, but you had truly underestimated it. It ached, but it aroused you all the same— you couldn’t help but clench down on Lucifer, drawing out a guttural moan from him that made you even wetter. “L..Lucifer… you're— nnh… so big and h-hot…” You praised, hoping to urge him to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was merciful enough to take the hint, bracing himself against the wall and holding you tightly, groaning right next to your ear as he pulled you up and slid out of you almost completely, before practically dropping you on his cock, taking delight in the squeal that left your mouth at the sensation. “Your cunt sucks me back in every time I move, do you feel it?” Lucifer asked, chuckling breathily. He dug his nails into your skin, easily manipulating your body as he pleases, forcing you up and down his cock as he meets you halfway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of slapping skin as his pace steadily increased made your head spin, clearly losing control of himself as Lucifer began to growl, thrusting into you with great force as he slams you down, his zipper scratching your ass with every thrust, making the already sore skin completely raw. He was filling you up and stretching you out, and your back arched as his cock brushed up against the already-sensitive nerves inside of you. You clung to him with all of your (rather weak) strength, gasping and moaning, choked out sounds falling from your lips as you desperately moved your hips, rolling them as he forced you to bounce. The pressure of the wall on your injured back made you whine, yet you continued to cry out Lucifer’s name like a prayer, as ironic as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luh…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luciiii</span>
  </em>
  <span>—! A-Ahh, f-fah—fast—!!” Only fragments of words were understandable as you could feel your eyes rolling in the back of your head, wanting him to be faster, be </span>
  <em>
    <span>rougher</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer couldn’t get enough— reducing you to an absolute mess, wanting and wanton, all for him. He couldn’t deny your request, though he was amused at how you still desired more of him, not to mention how you could physically handle more. His fingers dipped down, finding your clit with ease and rubbing it vigorously as he shifted a bit, pinning you into the wall rather than making you bounce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know just— ghh… what you’re asking of me, darling.” Lucifer’s claws somehow haven’t destroyed the wall as he braced himself, the pace of his thrusts quickened and the words you had managed to stutter out suddenly became completely incoherent. He groaned loudly, head falling on your shoulder, as you squeezed his cock, closer and closer with every passing second to your orgasm. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cum</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lucifer growled out the order, pinching your swollen bud. “Cum until you can’t any longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wa—ahh!! L-Lu… aagh..!” Your vision went white as you choked out a scream that somewhat resembled Lucifer’s name, clamping down hard against him while your legs began to shake from the intensity, but you were given no mercy. He continued to fuck you, hard and fast, just as he had before you came, riding out your high as he desperately chased his own. Lucifer continued to tease and torture your sensitive clit, as you clearly began to feel the effects of his overstimulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips stuttered suddenly and he held back a moan as he buried himself deep inside you again— you almost felt as if he were going to split you in half with how forceful he was being— his chest rising and falling rapidly, as if trying to catch his breath. He pulled out of you, leaving you feeling very empty and unsatisfied, despite your second orgasm, and he set you down on the ground. “Turn around.” Lucifer licked his lips, clearly not going to take “no” for an answer as he watched you shakily turn around and brace yourself against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You decided to encourage him by arching your back and lifting your hips a bit, pushing your ass against his hips, turning your head to face him. “Please, Lucifer, please—” You begged without missing a beat, “—I need more, I want you to cum in me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer didn’t even give you a chance to react as he gripped used one hand to spread your ass and the other to guide his cock back inside of you, filling you up in one fluid movement. “You want me—” his thrusts were slower this time, but made you nearly scream with each one, almost positive your ass was going to be badly bruised with how rough he was, “To cum inside of you?” He laughed close to your ear, taking a fistful of your hair and tugging your head back to look at him. He seemed almost like a beast hovering over you, a glint in his eyes that made you shiver. “Are you sure you want to give a demon that kind of power over you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” You slurred your words, vision hazy as he fucked you, somehow finding yourself with enough energy to push back against Lucifer, hips wiggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s nails dug painfully into your hip and you yelped, feeling heat burst where his fingers rested. “Hm… well, I’m not one to deny you of something you want so vehemently, kitten…” His dark chuckle was unfairly sexy, and you whimpered in response. He didn’t say much else, merely focused on fucking you and listening to your pleads and moans, memorizing every last sound that passed through your lips. “Hnn… hah…” Lucifer began to rub your clit again, chuckling breathily as you jolted in surprise. He could feel you starting to tighten against him once more, your sensitive cunt clearly searching for release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth was opening and closing as if you were desperately gasping for air, your chained hands above your head as your clawed and scratched at the walls, desiring something to hold onto as Lucifer made you see stars once more. “Luci— Luci— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer—!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You nearly collapsed as another orgasm shook through your body almost violently, the demon’s fingers flicking your clit in just the right way, fucking you as hard as you could have ever wanted, just being completely taken by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect… you’re absolutely perfect…” Lucifer muttered under his breath as your hearing was replaced with the sound of your loud heartbeat as you came on him for a third time, kissing the space behind your ear and making himself comfortable as he pulled you closer, thrusting and fucking you relentlessly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck—!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He finally managed to tip himself over the edge with how you cried out his name and tightened around his cock, biting hard on your shoulder and breaking the skin, a pool of blood entering his mouth as he spilled his cum into your pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot, almost burning sensation of being cummed in by Lucifer was intoxicating, feeling as his cum overflowed, leaking down your thighs and dripping onto the floor, a mess of yours and his orgasm underneath you. It was so much, you felt your mind go fuzzy as he filled you up even more than before, somehow. “Lucifer— nngh!” He continued to ride out his own high, picking the pace of his thrusts, milking every last drop into you, the wet sounds drowning out any protest. Your knees buckled together, only being held up by Lucifer. You noticed the claws against your hips seemed to revert back to normal nails, and strained yourself to look at him, seeing his peaceful expression, sweat clinging to his skin and hair to his forehead, panting softly to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer pulled out without a word, watching as more of his cum fell from you onto the floor, swallowing hard and doing his best to not let the temptation of fucking you again and filling you up until you physically couldn’t handle it anymore overtake him. He made sure to hold you tightly as he slowly helped you sit on the floor, knowing you deserve a break after being tormented by him for so long. He smiled softly at you, a side of him that was truly a rare treat, as his smile was usually wicked or cunning. Lucifer took your wrists and undid the chains on your hands and lifted your bruised hands to his lips, pressing gentle kisses to them as you rested against the wall. Lucifer shrugged off his rather long and pompous coat, having reverted to his human form dressed in casual attire, and handed it to you to use considering the pathetic state your own uniform was in. “Come, let’s get you cleaned up.” He spoke with a gentle tone, nearly making you melt in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You halfheartedly threw his fur coat on, letting it hug your body in a very comforting way, like a blanket, as it shielded your body from any possible wandering eyes— though it remained slightly open, barely exposing your marked chest to Lucifer alone and he swore he had to contain himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were far too tempting for your own good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you pulled on his large coat, he tucked his cock back into his pants and adjusted himself to look somewhat proper— though Lucifer being without his coat was a sight in itself. He kneeled down and scooped you up in his arms, suspecting after his rough treatment that you could barely hold your own weight— though he would admit to himself that he desired to hold you close as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer… uhm... next time… can we... stick to doing something like this in your bedroom instead?” You asked, still dazed from the experience. Your hand loosely clung to his lapel, tugging it to get his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll consider it,” He chuckled, a teasing edge to his voice. “We’re heading there right now. You’ll stay with me tonight, naturally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about my room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not be interrupted. I’m not done with you yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But no one’s awake…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better to be on the safe side than risk one of my brothers seeing you. I can imagine one or two of them have already figured out you haven’t returned to your room.” Lucifer clearly didn’t believe the matter was up for debate, so you settled down and simply decided to rest your head against his chest, searching for the soft thumping of his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a soothing sound that sparked the realization that he was alive, he was here, with you, and not in a dream. “Has anyone told you recently that you’re really sweet, Lucifer?” You asked, your nerves still too frazzled to be tired, besides, the words he spoke— </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not done with you yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>— made your mouth dry with anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet?” Lucifer looked taken aback for a moment. He had let his guard down, and expressed himself much more vividly. “Are you sure you should be calling the demon who rendered you incapable of walking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He chortled, sparing a glance down at your flustered form as he weaved through familiar corridors towards his room. Barbatos could take care of the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t change the fact that you are sweet! The way you always look out for your brothers, and even me—!” You protested, gawking at him as he chuckled, though he put a finger to your lips to silence you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, we don’t want to wake anyone up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You huffed in response, but you couldn’t help but smile— the atmosphere between you two seemed to grow considerably more comfortable now. You simply let him carry you back to his room, assuming he was going to help clean you up and care for you. You definitely needed it. You wondered how many of his lovers he had done this for— how many of them he even had. He was much older than you, though he appeared close to your age, considering how they talk about tens of thousands of years as if it were absolutely nothing. You shook your head and nuzzled yourself closer to Lucifer, burying your face on the crook of his neck and taking a deep breath, letting the faint smell of sweat and sex mixed with his cologne wash over you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s thumb brushed against your skin mindlessly as he pondered over your words, his pace considerably slower now that he closed in on his room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet, hm? I suppose that side of me somehow still remains… and somehow she was able to draw it out of me, just like—</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucifer stopped his train of thought when he heard your soft groan, snapping him out of it. The demon raised his gloved hand and rapped on his door thrice, entering and locking the door wordlessly, glad he had put a hex on his door to prevent the intrusion of anyone unwanted, be it his brothers, or the man he was forced to swear his life to (though it was originally only intended to prevent Mammon’s penchant for theft). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You barely lifted your head, quite content in the arms of Lucifer, but you were abruptly dropped on the bed, forcing a squeak of surprise from your lips as you were snapped out of your daze, the fur coat on your body falling off your shoulders, exposing your entire torso to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched as Lucifer pulled back from the bed, sighing softly as he removed a variety of his own clothes. He haphazardly kicked aside his shoes and socks, the singular glove that remained on his hands, pulling away at the tie that constrained his neck. He continued on, not giving you a moment to even breathe as every movement of his stripping made your heart lunge and your breath to hitch. He carelessly pulled off his vest and unbuttoned the shirt underneath, finally tugging off all of the clothes on his torso, yet only settling for unbuttoning his trousers after pulling away the golden cord that was wrapped around his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer pushed his sweat slicked hair back, his eyes glistening with mischief as he caught your awestruck gaze, clearly admiring the once-in-a-lifetime sight. He was incredibly toned— not as muscular as Beelzebub, but still, you couldn’t help but gawk at him. No wonder everyone considers him to be beautiful, and you were somehow given the chance to see all of him up close and personal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face growing red, you pushed yourself up into a seated position, your thighs still coated with the sticky combination of his and your cum. “I-I’ll just borrow your bathroom for a little while—” You began, aiming to get up, but Lucifer was faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took your ankles and pulled you towards the edge of the bed, taking your shoes and tossing them behind him, not caring how messy his room was becoming. He could clean up later. Your thigh highs followed shortly after, somehow managing to be one piece of clothing that wasn’t torn to shreds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, your punishment is over. I’ll take care of you.” Lucifer’s deep voice was so convincing, you nearly lost yourself in his promise, though you still attempted to insist on taking a shower instead. In response, Lucifer crawled over you, pinning you to the bed, though his face showed no signs of the anger it held before. “Though if you continue to struggle against me, I might have to put you back in your place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Lucifer, what are y— mmf!!” You were cut off by a firm kiss, your breath being stolen by the man above you. He cupped your cheek and kissed you until you were getting lightheaded, over and over, only stopping because you began to repeatedly hit his arm. “Hah… ah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it,” Lucifer chuckled, trailing soft kisses over every mark that littered your body as if to soothe them, following them down your torso, close to where your clamped thighs shook. “You’ve made quite the mess… though I suppose I’m to blame for it as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>how easily he occupied your head and manipulated your body, but at the same time you couldn’t deny that you absolutely adored the attention he gave you in return. “Nngh…” Your hands, finally free, sought comfort on his shoulder and in his hair, gripping it tightly as his hands treated you with a gentleness that his claws had not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer shuddered for a brief moment, his eyes flickering up to you and watching how your expression twisted with pleasure as he ignited your nerves and made you succumb to the same desire he felt in the pit of his stomach. He stopped himself from commenting on the fact that you began to touch him without his permission, deciding to forego the formalities and simply enjoy the feeling of your fingers on his body. Instead, he chose to hasten his pace, his hands grasping at your thighs and pulling them up over his shoulders, straddling his head as his hot breath appeared on your inner thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quivered, losing the ability to touch his shoulder so you settled for grasping at the sheets as your other hand tightened its grip on Lucifer’s hair, desperately holding onto him as he made it clear he was going to clean you up with his mouth. “Mmmh—!” You whined, thrusting your hips forward for Lucifer to take the hint; the feeling of his breath just barely hitting your pussy was insufferable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to repay your kindness that badly, hm?” Lucifer pressed a firm kiss to your thigh, his fingers pressing into the soft skin as he raised it a tad bit more, making sure you wouldn’t annoy him by squeezing his head with them. He chuckled for a moment when you lurched a bit, his tongue dragging over your skin, lapping up the spilled cum from your body before taking the opportunity to suck on your skin. The demon continued in silence, listening intently to your soft pants and muffled cries as he moved up closer and closer to your folds, admiring how you found yourself wet yet again, from his very simple touches. He had you completely wrapped around his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  You threw your head back as Lucifer bit the inside of your thigh, not nearly as hard as his previous ones, but it made your head spin all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your begging was still music to his ears— he couldn’t help but want more. He continued to clean up your other thigh until what remained was the slight glisten of his saliva, and brand new dots and bite marks spotting your skin. Lucifer licked his lips, one of his hands leaving your thigh to finally begin to stroke between your folds, catching all of the cum that began to spill from you. His breath hitched for a moment as he watched you squirm, his cum still mingled with yours as he slowly inserted two of his fingers into you, curling them for a few seconds before slowly pulling them out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of clear and creamy cum coating his fingers made him genuinely consider foregoing the gentle treatment and ravishing you again, filling you to the brim with his cum over and over again, but the way you weakly tugged at his hair, gasping for air as if you were drowning, desperate for more but still sore from before made him shake the thought from his mind, even if his body continued to desire it. He licked his lips and brought his fingers up, pulling them into his mouth, making sure your eyes were on him every second as he rolled his tongue over his fingers and sucked the cum off of them, groaning erotically and fighting back a smirk when he got the reaction he desired from you— your wide eyes and reddened cheeks and how your feet searched for stability on Lucifer’s back, digging your heels into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took seeing you in that desperate state for him to pull his fingers from his mouth with a nice, loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the fire behind his eyes reigniting with the intense desire to continue tasting you, rather than draw it out. His fingers glued themselves to your clit like a magnet, reinvigorating you with his rough strokes as his mouth busied itself soon after. Lucifer pressed a kiss to your inner thigh before flattening his tongue and running it up against your labia, lapping up the arousal that leaked from your cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned loudly and glared at you for a brief second, feeling you tug his hair harshly and squeeze your thighs as much as you could, though quickly resumed his languid strokes with both his tongue and his fingers. The demon paused only for a moment to growl against the skin of your thigh: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t get enough of you. I need more. I won’t stop until you’re mine, inside and out.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gently flicked your clit and smirked against your skin when you practically convulsed in response. Lucifer’s tongue prodded against your sore, wet walls, experimenting with how sensitive your body was for brief moments at a time as he buried his face between your thighs, closed eyes accompanied by a small crease in his brow from concentration. The avatar of pride wasn’t going to be satisfied until you were screaming his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thrashed about, the feeling of his tongue against your pussy, his fingers on your clit, his nails digging into your skin. It was overwhelming. You whined and squirmed, gasped and tugged, doing your best to try and grind yourself against Lucifer’s face for more, the tension in the pit of your stomach straining almost painfully after he worked his tongue for what felt like forever on top of all of your previous pleasures. “Luci— Lucifer I can't— nnh! P-Please, ah— </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>!! It feels s-so good, don’t stop, Lucifer, please!” You yelped, chest rising and falling rapidly as you continued to pull his hair roughly with one hand while the other searched for grip elsewhere— the pillow, the sheet, your own mouth, anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low growl rumbled in the back of Lucifer’s throat as he lifted your hips a little higher, intent on making you orgasm harder than before. He was sure his hair was quite the mess, being pulled this way and that, but couldn’t bother caring about it when you were so close to riding out your high. Lucifer pulled his mouth away from your pussy for only a moment, flicking your clit one last time before shoving his fingers knuckle-deep inside of you, stroking your sensitive walls as he thrusted rather slowly to make up for the lost feeling of his tongue. He took every little pant and moan with great pride as his mouth quickly attached itself to your clit, sucking sharply in short bursts and feeling you almost immediately unravel onto his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your nails dug into his scalp, sounds dying the moment they passed through your lips as your back arched from the pleasure, your vision going white and for a moment you almost swore you died. Your head was fuzzy from the intense orgasm, barely able to form a cohesive thought as Lucifer ran his tongue over your folds one last time before sucking on his fingers, lapping up everything you had given him. Just as he was about to continue teasing your oversensitive cunt, you gently tugged his hair up, whimpering his name, trying to get him to come up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer raised his head and you nearly came again just at the sight of him: hair messy in an incredibly sexy way, his lips shiny with your cum and the way his tongue ran over it to catch what he had missed, the lusty glint in his eyes after making you cum, and the result of his own afterglow— you felt your face burn. He didn’t seem to mind, though, and pushed himself up, hovering back over you and letting your legs rest on his hips as he cupped your cheek, amused at your pathetic attempts to tell him you were tired and wanted to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb brushed sweetly against your rosy cheeks, a chuckle slipping past his own lips as he leaned down and kissed you for a brief moment. “When you ask me so kindly, I can’t refuse any request of yours… but I’m not satisfied with only one kiss, my dear,” Lucifer’s lips trailed from your forehead down to your temples, your nose, cheeks, and your jaw as he spoke, each one softer and sweeter than the last. “So forgive me for a moment while I claim your lips as mine over and over again. I’ll clean you up afterwards.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could only make some garbled noise of agreement as Lucifer kissed you, your hands gently running through his hair and lazily holding onto his shoulder as his nose bumped into yours. There wasn’t anything aggressive in his actions and all you could see was a man in love. You briefly wondered what kind of conversation you two would have in the morning, considering how far things had gone between the two of you, but decided to cross that bridge when it was time to. No use fretting about it when the demon who made your heart throb was kissing you with such unbridled passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer seemed reluctant to let you go, even as you grew more and more exhausted in his arms, though he finally did, kissing your forehead and lingering for a second or two before he pushed himself off, stretching his arms and back and sighing in relief. “Wait here a moment,” Lucifer instructed, taking a moment to appreciate the view of your still-flushed form, littered with marks, wearing his coat, and practically glowing. The dim, atmospheric lighting probably helped considerably. He didn’t bother to put a shirt on himself, only adjusting his pants as he ignored the tension in his groin— it’ll go away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiftly retreated into the restroom and brought back a warm wet towel and a bottle of cold water, helping you sit up and handing you the bottle before gently wiping your body. He didn’t say much, leaving you to drink your water in peace as he gently lifted your legs or moved your head to one side, making sure to pay special attention to the areas he had broken skin in to clean them and make sure they wouldn’t get infected. His eyes flickered up to watch your content expression, dozing off a bit at his gentle strokes, and he chuckled under his breath. “I’ll forgive you this time,” Lucifer muttered, taking a moment to brush the hair out of your face. “Sweet dreams.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was about to leave the bed to get himself ready, Lucifer felt a small tug at his wrist, stopping him. You looked up at him wearily and yawned before slurring your request for him to stay. He was wrapped around your finger as well. You were his, but he was yours just the same. Lucifer’s shoulders slumped and he gave in rather quickly, setting the towel down on his bedside table before sliding into bed. You attached yourself to him quickly, wrapping your arms around him and resting your head on his chest, where you found the most comfort from his soothing heartbeat. “I love you, Luci…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and I love you as well.” Lucifer whispered, alternating between stroking your messy hair and drawing simple patterns on your skin, taking the time for himself to unwind, staring into the empty space as he felt the weight of your body against his, gently snoring. He reflected on many things, from his life as an angel all the way up to that very moment. There wasn’t anything he could do to change his past, but the future was still his, and his alone, regardless of his sworn loyalty. Lucifer twirled your hair between his fingers, finding it extremely odd that a human such as yourself was able to remind him of that, was able to break into the intrinsically locked emotions he’s hidden for centuries. “No one can deny you’re special… I wonder what it was that I had done for this life to grace me with… you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi!! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>